1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jet mills and, in particular, to fluidized bed jet mills in which the material to be comminuted is fed into a gas jet of high velocity wherein such material is disintegrated by interparticle impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jet mills despite their high consumption of specific energy continue to represent economically operated size-reduction machinery. This is especially true in applications where there exists requirements of high purity or a high degree of fineness in the ground products. Also, in applications where wear and deposit formations are to be expected, plants with size-reduction machinery which has moving grinding tools become fairly complicated and rather costly in installation and operation.
The fluidized bed jet mill, particularly meets these requirements. Because of ensuing a high load of the jet with material, the fluidized bed jet mill has an efficiency two to four times greater than that of other known jet mills (e.g., the spiral jet mill) and even with the hardest grinding stock it operates practically without wear.
However, because of increasing energy costs it is essential to seek measures to reduce the consumption of specific energy by the grinding process (i.e., increase efficiency). This is the object of the present invention in connection with known fluidized bed jet mills.